Communicating by means of a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, via a public land mobile network (PLMN; also referred to as a mobile or cellular communications network herein) operated by a mobile network operator (MNO) generally requires the mobile terminal to be equipped with a secure element for securely storing data uniquely identifying the user of the mobile terminal (also called subscriber). For instance, in the context of a mobile terminal configured to communicate according to the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), currently the world's most popular standard for mobile communications systems, the secure element is called a subscriber identity module (SIM) and is usually provided in the form of a smart card. According to the GSM standard, the technical features of which are defined by a large number of interrelated and mutually dependent specifications published by the ETSI standardization organization, the SIM contains subscription credentials for authenticating and identifying the user of the mobile terminal, including in particular an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) and an authentication key Ki. These subscription credentials are generally stored on the SIM as part of a subscription profile by the SIM manufacturer/vendor or the MNO during a SIM personalization process prior to providing the user of the mobile terminal with his SIM. A non-personalized SIM is generally not suited for use in a mobile terminal, i.e. using the services provided by a PLMN with a non-personalized SIM without a subscription profile is not possible.
One particular field of application of secure elements, such as SIMs, eUICCs, UICCs and the like, which is expected to grow rapidly in the future is M2M (machine-to-machine) communication, i.e. the communication between machines over a cellular communications network without human intervention, also called the Internet of things. In M2M communication data is automatically transmitted between many different types of machines equipped with a secure element in the form of a M2M module, such as TV systems, set top boxes, vending machines, vehicles, traffic lights, surveillance cameras, sensor devices, and the like. It is foreseeable that at least for some of these devices it will not be possible or at least very difficult to provide the secure element beforehand with a subscription profile, including for instance an IMSI. This is because in a lot of M2M devices the secure element will most likely be implemented in the form of a surface mounted chip or chip module without the possibility of providing the secure element with a subscription profile beforehand. Consequently, once in the field, these M2M devices and their non-personalized secure elements generally require the provision of a subscription profile over-the-air.
When using the services provided by a MNO, in particular communicating via the PLMN provided by the MNO, the user of a mobile terminal is usually charged a certain monthly fee by the MNO. If the mobile user wants, for instance due to a lower monthly charge and/or superior services, to change to a different MNO, he generally has to manually replace the SIM provided by the current MNO and containing the subscription profile necessary for attaching to the PLMN of the current MNO by the SIM provided by the new MNO and containing the subscription profile necessary for attaching to the PLMN of the new MNO. Certainly, it would be easier for the user, if instead of this conventional process of switching to a new MNO by manually replacing the SIM it would be possible to use one and the same secure element in the form of a SIM that can be “reprogrammed” over-the-air.
Conventional methods are known for downloading a target subscription profile over-the-air onto a secure element with an already existing subscription profile and performing a switch from the already existing subscription profile to the target subscription profile associated with a target mobile network. Moreover, it is known to confirm the successful finalization and switch to the target mobile network by sending SMS, USSD and/or BIP messages from the mobile terminal to a subscription management backend system. However, in some case these communication means for finalizing and confirming a mobile network switch are not available at all, for instance, because SMS messages cannot be used on the target mobile network due to no credit yet, or should be reduced to a minimum for cost reasons. There is, therefore, a need for improved methods and devices for performing a switch from a first mobile network to a second mobile network by a mobile terminal comprising a secure element, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM), an eUICC/UICC or the like, and, in particular, for improved methods and devices for confirming the successful finalization of such a switch to a subscription management backend system.